


Премия

by GrenkaM, jarethinaren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/pseuds/jarethinaren
Summary: "Когда проект выстрелит, я тебя отымею. Прямо на этом столе. Идет?" Рей кое-что пообещала своему новому сотруднику в обмен на сверхурочную работу. И теперь надо расплачиваться по счетам.Самым волшебным девочкам и мальчикам из Ордена Кайло Рена: https://m.vk.com/orderkyloren#АНАЛитический_фанфик #души_прекрасные_порывыСпасииииибоооооо огромное Сестре Агальме за коллаж к фику!https://pp.userapi.com/c844722/v844722151/1d1330/JEbPO-H9k9s.jpg





	Премия

Ручка упала. Кайло (идиотское имя, бесит) сполз с жалобно скрипящего стула и полез за ручкой под стол. Игнорируя голые коленки начальницы, потому что сволочь.

Достал проклятую ручку, но вставать с пола не спешил. Уселся там, на говноковролине, положил голову на столешницу.  
— Я уверен, что проект выстрелит, — низко пророкотал, обращаясь к ее коленкам.  
— Ты вообще представляешь, сколько это дополнительной работы?! — взвилась Рей, стискивая кулаки, чтоб не вцепиться ему в отросшие лохматые патлы.

— Я готов работать сверхурочно, — Кайло наконец поднял темный нечитаемый взгляд к ее лицу.  
— У меня нет денег на это, — она с насмешкой пожала плечами.  
— Я поработаю бесплатно.  
— Бесплатно не бывает, — Рей откинулась на спинку кресла, ее нервировало, что он ниже.  
— Не бывает, — согласился Кайло. — Когда проект выстрелит, я тебя отымею. Прямо на этом столе. Идет?

Рей долго молчала, глядя поверх его головы. На стену с дешевыми обоями были налеплены ее дипломы, сертификаты вперемежку с фотографиями с прошлых проектов: краеведение, благотворительность, поддержка спорта и юных музыкальных дарований… Все было круто и все было не то.

К тому моменту, когда она наняла Кайло, Рей уже готова была бросить дело своей жизни. Наняться на работу к дяде с деньгами, жить-не-тужить, пахать на чужой бизнес. И никогда больше не начинать что-то свое…

— Идет. Но если не выгорит, трахать тебя буду я.  
Кайло вскинул брови в удивлении. Рей вернула ему кривую ухмылку.  
— Шутка. И не надейся. Еще месяц будешь работать бесплатно. А с этим проектом я тебе помогу. Есть пара идей… — Рей глянула в окно, которое открывало прекрасный вид на убогую промзону. Терять ей точно нечего.

— Но все переговоры, оперативное руководство — на тебе, — продолжила она откашлявшись. Кайло так и не поднялся с пола. Даже не смотрел на нее, запрокинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Только улыбался чуть, словно был абсолютно уверен, что дело выгорит.

Рей залипла. Отчего-то ей захотелось слезть со стула, и укусить эту беззащитную шею, да посильней. Она тряхнула головой: служебные романы были ее персональным табу.

К тому же, опальный «эксперт по новым медиа» Кайло Рен, которого месяц обсуждали в их тусовке, как главного героя секс-скандала, совсем не тот, о чьей шее ей стоило думать в таком ключе. Рей взяла его на работу из чистого принципа — публичное порицание бесило ее до белой горячки. Типа «кто в армии служил, тот в цирке не смеется».

При первой же встрече Кайло злобно предположил, что она хочет выехать на «хайпе», и заломил заоблачный гонорар. Рей молча оплатила его кофе и оставила визитку, бросив:  
— Если созреешь просто делать свою работу и не отсвечивать — звони.

Он набрал ее спустя неделю, смиренно согласился на довольно среднюю зарплату. И вот теперь, после месяца «притирки», предложил проект. Безумный. Неожиданный. Смелый.

— Завтра начнешь. — Рей поднялась и протянула ему руку. Кайло открыл глаза и подмигнул ей. Руку он принял.

Они вернулись к разговору через три месяца. Чутье не подвело Кайло: проект взлетел. Траффик, лайки, контракты… Еще немного, и должны были поступить деньги. Но Кайло потребовал обещанное раньше, и она знала, почему. Если бы у нее были на руках средства, слишком велик был бы соблазн рассчитаться не натурой, а купюрой. А он хотел другого.

Она не понимала. Если сложить неполученные сверхурочные, гонорарку и премию с ки-пи-ай, он мог бы вызвать бригаду блядей. Но он хотел отыметь именно ее. Как они будут потом вместе работать, его не волновало, а она не представляла. Но вот они вдвоем, на часах хер знает сколько, и больше никого. А она держит рокс с вискарем на колене, чтоб не было видно, как руки трясутся.

— Кто начнет первым разговор? — спросила.  
Кайло пожал плечами. Он удобно расположился на продавленном офисном диванчике, нога на ногу. Даже побрился. Сука.

— Не один раз, — ответил он спокойно, будто обсуждал вёрстку или что-то столь же невинное. Столь же скучное.  
— Без бэ-дэ-эс-эм, — скривилась она.  
— Я не бью женщин. Разве что сама попросишь, — ухмыльнулся. — На коленях.  
— С резинками, — она нахмурилась.  
— Без, — он сузил глаза.  
— Справку покажи сначала, — она злобно оскалилась.

Она не ожидала, что он достанет из кармана джинсов небрежно сложенную бумажку и хлопнет перед ней на стол. И правда, справка. Чист. На ее вопросительный взгляд ответил:  
— Я видел, как ты моешь руки, чистюля. Поэтому подготовился.  
— Я не на таблетках и не хочу залететь, — она подавила дрожь.  
— Тогда без резинки в рот. И ты проглотишь, — он не выглядел разочарованным. — А еще я трахну тебя в задницу. Хочу все варианты.  
И бросил рядом со справкой две пачки презервативов, туда и сюда. Дорогих, размера икс-икс-эль.

— Может, поедем ко мне? — Рей залпом добила виски. Нихрена её не брало, нужно ещё выпить. А ещё лучше и выпить, и потрахаться на своей территории.  
Она поднялась и рассеяно прихватила со стола упаковку презервативов. Провела пальцем по надписи ХХL и не удержалась от язвительной гримасы.

— Нет, не поедем, — Кайло развалился на диване. — Договор был: в офисе, на столе.  
Рей раздраженно бросила упаковку на стол, перестроилась на серьёзный тон.  
— Кайло, возьми деньгами…  
— Выключи свет и расстегни блузку.

Он не повышал голоса. Рей понимала, что, по большому счёту, он не сумеет сдержать её, если она на самом деле захочет уйти. Она просто перешлет ему гонорар на карту, просто рассчитается и сменит замки в офисе. Просто пригрозит судом, если он посмеет…

Пальцы споткнулись о белый пластик выключателя. Свет погас, погружая их в темноту.

— Зачем тебе это? — она расстегнула блузку, усмехнувшись про себя: ублюдок выбрал верный день. Рей принарядилась для деловой дневной встречи, даже чулки надела, хоть и не выносила капрон летом. А ещё у неё были как раз те самые дни, когда очень хочется крепкого члена.

— Тебе не понять. — Кайло немного переместился, раздвинул ноги. — Сядь.

Она скользнула между его бёдрами, умостилась на краешке дивана. Спустя несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, горячие ладони легли на её шею, медленно поползли по плечам, сминая блузку, скатывая к локтям лямки бюстгальтера. Рей сухо сглотнула, когда он высвободил её грудь из кружевных чашек… А потом принялся сильно и уверенно разминать шею.

Рей издала тихий стон, сглотнула, прикусывая язык. Она на деятельное участие не подписывалась. Но ощущения от сильных рук на горле были нереальными. Мурашки бежали по всему телу, а кровь ударила в голову. Она очень старалась не извиваться и не пищать от удовольствия.

Поясницей она упиралась в его внушительную эрекцию, и ей стало интересно, чем он ее трахать собрался. Она потянулась назад, но Кайло, не переставая массировать ее плечи, скомандовал:  
— Руки на колени. Если бы я хотел подрочить, просто кончил бы тебе на лицо.

Рей убрала любопытные руки, вцепилась пальцами в край юбки-карандаша. Оказывается, просто сидеть — трудно.  
Его большие ладони перебрались на грудь. Потирали и тискали ее, пока Рей старалась размеренно дышать через нос и не слишком выгибаться. Пальцами он прихватил соски и стал потягивать и покручивать их, почти лениво, самую чуточку болезненно. Рей покусала губы, не удержалась:  
— Смотрю, ты не торопишься. Когда закончишь, на календаре будет следующий квартал.  
— Тебе надо занять чем-то рот, — судя по интонации, Кайло усмехался.  
Он намотал ее волосы на руку, чуть оттягивая голову. Рей думала: спихнет с дивана и  
пригнет к паху. Но он только поднес два пальца к ее губам и толкнулся ей в рот. И когда Рей подчинилась, впился губами в местечко на шее, где яростно бился пульс.

Рей все же не сдержалась и застонала. Тело предавало её, да и разум молчал. Только гордость цеплялась из последних сил, неприятно царапала, пока она ласкала языком, посасывала словно член, шершавые пальцы Кайло. Она никогда раньше не подпускала к себе мужчин просто так, с ходу: прежде нужно узнать человека, а потом снимать трусы… Кайло, казалось, услышал её мысли.  
— Я успел выучить график твоих месячных, и как ты разговариваешь по телефону после пары бокалов, — он оторвался от её шеи с пошлым звуком, наверняка след останется. А теперь шептал, прослеживая губами линию её позвоночника. — И гримасы твои, и запах, мисс-никому-не-дам…

Он прихватил зубами её шею прямо под волосами. Рей застонала громко — она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Её колотило, словно в ознобе, и при этом жар разливался по телу, бежал по венам вместе с кровью.

— К-к-когда ты только успел? Ты же так много работал… — ехидство включилось инстинктивно, от отчаяния.

Кайло отстранился.  
— Встань и наклонись над столом, — бросил резко. Рей чуть замешкалась. Ей вдруг стало досадно от резкой смены его поведения.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя яйца больше, чем у меня. — добавил Кайло холодно. — Вот и проверим сейчас.

— Тебя с прошлой работы уволили, потому что ты был озабочен яйцами начальника? — спросила Рей уже с откровенной насмешкой, наклоняясь, как велено.

Он хочет вытолкнуть ее за собственные границы? Еще посмотрим, кто кого. Ударит ее — нарушит собственное слово.  
Кайло резко сдернул с нее расстегнутую блузку. Сдернул, но не порвал. Значит, контролировал себя. Расстегнул лифчик почти не глядя, умелец херов.

Тяжелая горячая ладонь легла на спину, надавила. На стол лечь, значит?

Рей легла грудью и животом, поморщившись от того, как ее соски задели холодную гладкую поверхность. Он не убирал руку и не двигался. Просто смотрел на нее в свете уличного фонаря, который сочился сквозь окно без жалюзи. Ну ясно, игры власти. Посмотри на женщину, которая покорно ждет.

— Я так засну, — Рей картинно зевнула, стараясь разрушить магию подчинения.  
Он переместился. Теперь руки нашли замок ее юбки, и вот уже ткань соскользнула к лодыжкам. Кайло поднял и отбросил юбку в сторону. А потом его палец легонько задел край чулка.

— Ты же не думала, что пятнадцатью минутами позора отделаешься? — он мягко повел ладонью по ее бедру вверх, до ямочек на пояснице.

Рей позволила себе тяжелый вздох, мол, ага, как же, никакой надежды на быстрое разрешение вопроса. Но шутить о проблеме с эрекцией не стала. Он пока еще не унижал ее. Лишь потребовал обещанное.

Ладонь задержалась на ее ягодицах, и Рей вдруг представила, что он ее шлепнет. Но пальцы просто двинулись дальше, под узкую полоску трусиков, и тронули ее складочки. Медленно-медленно заскользили по кругу, обводя вход. Рей почувствовала, как в животе у нее что-то переворачивается. И опустила покрасневшее лицо в сгиб локтя, когда его пальцы собрали первые капли ее влаги.

— Ты сколько не трахалась уже? С тех пор, как я здесь работаю, точно нет… — он продолжал неторопливо гладить ее, словно дразнил. Рей подавила желание податься назад — поближе к его пальцам.

— Да, ждала этого самого счастливого дня в моей жизни, — пробормотала себе под нос.  
Отвечать ему напрямую не хотелось — не его собачье дело. Но врать тоже было глупо: у нее действительно уже давно не было секса. Если подумать, то человек, с которым она проводила по двенадцать часов в день последние три месяца, не мог не заметить, например, что она никогда не торопится домой. А еще как она бесится в определенные дни… да она, кажется, даже за прокладками его как-то посылала. Гребаные нервы сбили ей нахрен цикл.

— Можешь уже просто трахнуть меня, а? — Рей была где-то на грани между заорать, умолять и разрыдаться, а он просто гладил ее, дразнил. Кроме его руки на себе, Рей ничего не чувствовала. Он казалось, даже не дышал.

— Просто? Нет. Сегодня ничего не будет просто, — он тихо засмеялся. Потянул с нее трусики, которые отправились вслед за юбкой в кучу на диване.

А его ладонь просто накрыла ее промежность. Рей застонала.

— Ш-ш, — он мимолетно поцеловал ее плечо. — Расслабься. От тебя больше ничего не зависит. И я должен тебя подготовить, чтоб завтра сидеть смогла. Но это не точно.  
Два пальца вошли в нее с удивительно громким хлюпающим звуком, и он развел их внутри, словно ножницы.

Рей закричала. «Как раненая», «как потерпевшая» и еще много других эпитетов от бывшего, которого вечно раздражала ее «громкость».

— Мне конечно лестно, что мои пальцы в тебе такую страсть вызывают. Но охранник прямо сейчас на обходе может неправильно нас понять… Вломиться… — он так сладко двигал пальцами, медленно, глубоко. Непозволительно правильно.

Кайло склонился над ней, чуть прижавшись грудью к её обнаженной спине. Он шептал ей прямо на ухо, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием… А ей вдруг стало все равно, что он говорит.

Рей уже была готова просить трахнуть её без всякой жалости на её же столе, и плевать, что завтра… Когда Кайло отстранился, убрал руки. Рей жалко всхлипнула, потому что ей вдруг стало холодно. А ещё… Она вдруг представила, что он достаёт смартфон. Сейчас, вот сейчас, дура, он сделает фото с прекрасного ракурса. А потом выложит на всеобщее обозрение, смотрите, мол, «ебизнес-леди». Она уничтожит его за такое, с его репутацией это раз плюнуть… Но Рей отчётливо поняла, что случись такое, она не сможет больше даже посмотреть на мужчину…

Она сжалась вся, услышав щелчок… Но не телефона, а задвижки на входной двери. Вяло удивилась, но сил не было даже взглянуть через плечо: внезапная паника высосала всю энергию из неё до капли.

Руки Кайло вернулись, прошлись по спине, поглаживая.

— Ты так боишься меня? — протянул он разочарованно. Он замолчал, и какое-то время рассеяно поглаживал большим пальцем её шею. Напряжение вытекало из Рей по капле, словно яд из раны, медленно, болезненно.

— Знаешь, я не насильник… — сказал Кайло глухо. Но закончить он не успел.

— Я думала, ты хочешь сфоткать и шантажировать меня потом, — Рей ткнулась лбом в полированную столешницу, словно пыталась удержаться за неё. Она бы и руками стол обхватила, но не могла заставить себя двинуться.

— Дура, да? — вот теперь Кайло злился. Он резко навалился на неё, вжимая Рей в стол. Бедра больно стукнулись о край, пряжка его ремня обожгла холодом поясницу.

— Мы с тобой здесь вместе ебашили беспробудно, ты доверила мне проект, партнёров, деньги… думаешь, я вкалывал как проклятый ради пары фоток пизды в темноте?!

Рей всхлипнула, а потом неожиданно для себя вытянула руки вперёд.

— Прости, — пробормотала едва слышно. Кайло мучительно долго молчал. Тяжело дышал, явно стараясь успокоиться. Но все же переместился, перенося вес на ноги. Он вытянул руки и переплел свои пальцы с ее.

— Ну точно, дура… — проговорил нежно куда-то ей в затылок.

Он придержал ее запястья одной рукой, а сам начал выцеловывать на спине узоры, так нежно. И вдруг легонько укусил! Поцелуй, снова поцелуй и опять укус. Обвел языком ее татуировку под лопаткой и тоже подразнил зубами. Когда его рот прихватил ягодицу, Рей взвизгнула.

— Надо было прописать условие о молчании в нашем маленьком соглашении, — довольно хохотнул он.  
Отпустил ее руки и снова скользнул пальцами между бедер. И в этот раз нашел ее клитор, которого избегал сначала. Прижал указательным и безымянным, средним чуть оттянул нежную кожу… И стал грубо ласкать.

Рей опомниться не успела, как ее накрыло и скрутило долгожданной, яркой, болезненной разрядкой.  
Пока его рука была у нее между ног, она не обращала внимания, что сзади щелкает пряжка и взвизгивает молния, шелестит обертка. А потом он без предупреждения вторгся в нее, еще трепещущую от оргазма. И он был большой — очень.

Рей укусила себя за запястье, но тихо все равно не получилось, а Кайло замер в ней, глубоко внутри нее. Это было почти болезненно, несмотря на недавний оргазм, словно в первый раз.  
Кайло тяжело дышал, его руки чуть подрагивали.  
— Если ты скажешь сейчас, что я у тебя первый… Я тебя сейчас выпорю, а завтра отведу в мэрию… — Кайло запинался.

Но он немного взял себя в руки и теперь снова гладил Рей по спине. Мягко двинулся в ней — чуть назад, немного вперёд. Рей казалось, что дышать она никогда не научится, но он словно показывал ей: вдох-выдох, вперед-назад.

— Большие… Планы, да? — болтнула Рей первое, что пришло в голову.  
— На сегодняшний вечер так точно, — Кайло хохотнул. Он снова замер в ней, вышел полностью. Подразнил головкой члена её вход. А потом вдруг присел и… Лизнул её.

Широко, размашисто, мокро. Раз, другой. Рей протяжно ахнула, когда его язык нырнул внутрь. Это было блаженной передышкой, но теперь Рей хотелось большего.

Она громко застонала в который раз, подалась бедрами назад и потеряла равновесие. Нога на неустойчивой шпильке поехала (по говноковролину), рука соскользнула с края. Рей бы задницей непременно сломала нос Кайло, но он вовремя ее поймал и поднял, словно она ничего вообще не весила.  
— Привязать? — спросил, укладывая ее спиной на стол. Стряхнул с нее туфли, поднял ее ноги себе на плечи и снова вошел — медленно.  
Так — на спине, под его пронзительным взглядом — Рей ощутила себя куда более беспомощной. Он словно ее мысли прочёл — наклонился и сомкнул рот на ее груди.

Страсть полыхнула внезапно, разнеслась по телу жадным пожаром, поглотила разум и душу, все её существо. Рей запутала пальцы в его волосах, потянула к себе. Кайло отстранился, нахмурившись — он не понял… А Рей забыла слова. «Поцелуй меня!» — так просто велеть, потребовать, попросить. Но Рей рыча от дискомфорта — чертов стол словно нарочно пинал её спину — потянулась к Кайло. Приподнялась на локтях совсем чуточку, скрючилась смешно, вытянув при этом шею. Совсем некрасиво, ну и плевать!

И тут же зарычала разочарованно: Кайло поцеловал её… В шею. Втянул губами кожу, словно пил её, чуть прикусил, оставляя метку. А потом подхватил бедра Рей и поднял её, насаживая на себя до упора. Рей задохнулась криком, всадила ногти в его спину. Ей казалось, ещё чуточку, ещё немного и она разломится пополам, но Рей почему-то была совсем не против.

Она смогла снова дышать, когда Кайло уже сидел на диване, не выходя из неё, он устроил Рей верхом на себе, помог согнуть в коленях непослушные ватные ноги, коротко, но сильно помассировал бедра. А Рей просто дрожала, насаженная на его член, крепко цеплялась за его плечи.

— Может, отпустишь меня? — он усмехнулся. И Рей проснулась. Смяла его губы своими — он только успел глухо ухнуть ей в рот. Прикусила губу, требовательно прошлась языком по зубам.

Он впустил её, и Рей принялась целовать его так, словно сожрать собиралась. Кайло стал трахать её так, словно хотел вытрахать душу. Рей закричала, кончая, а Кайло стиснул её, прижал к себе — будто не хотел в оргазм отпускать, хотел продлить…

И тут в дверь постучали. Затем задёргалась ручка.

Кайло, не обращая внимания на трясущуюся дверь, трахал Рей, сжав так, что ребра трещали, пока не кончил. Рей сама зажала себе рот, чтоб не орать. Сквозь нее еще прокатывались затухающие волны сильнейшего оргазма в жизни.

— Я сейчас полицию вызову! — послышался голос охранника из-за двери. Тот не мог открыть ключами — мешала задвижка.

— Вызывай! — рявкнул Кайло, пока его член пульсировал в Рей. — Завтра же вылетишь с работы нахер!

— Я напишу докладную начальству… — охранник перестал дергать за ручку и, судя по удаляющимся шагам, свалил.

Рей замерла, как мышь. Только обычно говорят «под метлой», а Рей боялась шевельнуться на все еще твердом члене, который болезненно растягивал ее. Кайло раздраженно выдохнул, перевел мрачный взгляд с двери на нее.

— Уже все? — Рей сделала попытку слезть.  
— Нет, — Кайло нахмурился сильнее. — Я только начал.  
Ему не понравилось, что она засобиралась домой? Следующие его действия только подтвердили это наблюдение Рей. Он приподнял ее, вышел и встал. Рей оказалась на коленях на диване. Обернулась через плечо — он с проклятием стащил презерватив и швырнул его на пол. Ушел в крохотный туалет с раковиной при офисе. Когда Кайло вернулся, Рей уже успела надеть блузку.

— Я не разрешал тебе одеваться, — грубо сказал. Судя по влажному лицу и темным пятнам на джинсах — не только помыл член и заправил его в белье, но и умылся.  
— Здесь холодно! — Рей с вызовом подняла подбородок.  
— Согреешься, — Кайло ухмыльнулся просто-таки дьявольски.  
Она думала, заставит взять в рот. Потом вспомнила, что еще обещала, и содрогнулась. ЭТО в нее с заднего входа не поместится даже с ведром смазки.  
Но Кайло сел на диван, устроил ее к себе спиной и сказал, более спокойно:  
— Да ладно, расслабься. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
Его рука снова опустилась Рей между ног — уверенно, по-хозяйски. И лежала там какое-то время, пока Рей сама не потерлась о его ладонь. Расстегнутую блузку на этот раз он не приказывал снимать, но она, как и чулки, давала мало тепла: Рей согрелась благодаря вечно горячему, как печка, Кайло. И еще благодаря мысли, что она с ним пока не расплатилась. От этого кровь устремилась в щеки и ниже.  
Свободная рука Кайло стала играть с ее грудью: теперь он был грубее, чем в первые моменты. Смелее.

Кайло резко переместился, улегся на бок, Рей умостил перед собой. Она не сопротивлялась — чем больше тепла, тем лучше. Он вдвинул руку между ее бедер, стиснул грудь в горсти — почти больно, но Рей молчала. На нее напала странная сонливость — она бы и заснула вот так до утра в обнимку.

— Что, думаешь, как сбежать? — вопрос Кайло прозвучал грубо, горько, даже как-то надрывно.  
Вместо ответа Рей откинулась назад — к нему на грудь. Запрокинула голову и постаралась заглянуть в глаза, но Кайло отвернулся. Волосы скрыли его лицо. Рей рассмотрела только упрямо сжатый рот. Потянулась и чмокнула Кайло в подбородок. Он дернулся от неожиданности, а Рей рассмеялась.

— Куда я от тебя денусь… — проговорила сквозь приступы смеха. Но Кайло, видимо понял по-своему ее слова. Он зарычал и подхватился, сел спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Идиот… Какой же я идиот, — Рей едва разобрала, что он там бормочет.

Рей протянула к нему руку, но он перехватил и заломил назад: она охнула — плечо прострелило болью.  
— Договор дороже денег! — гневно сказал.

Рей поняла, что зря напомнила про их рабочие отношения.  
— Постой… — попыталась сказать, но Кайло просто ткнул ее лицом в подушки дивана.

— Я недополучил премиальные, — напомнил. — Так что лежи тихо. А если захочешь разорвать соглашение, то вот тебе стоп-слово: нахуй! Скажешь «нахуй» — и я пойду по указанному адресу и больше не вернусь. Документы по почте и всякое такое.  
Рей разозлилась — ловко он все повернул! Как будто это она к нему лезла и покупала его услуги за пиздовалюту!  
— Лицо вниз, задницу вверх, — скомандовал этот доминант херов.

— Нахуй пойдешь, если еще раз руку мне вывернешь, идиот! — Рей дернулась и примерилась лягнуть его в живот, но Кайло уже отпустил ее. Одной ладонью надавил между лопаток, другой принялся разминать плечо и руку. Сопел при этом, как паровоз и Рей почти развеселилась — так он старался.

— Ты велел сказать, если первый, — она ухмылялась подушку, — так вот ты будешь первый… там.

Кайло замер на секунду, потом глубоко вздохнул и принялся возиться позади нее. Рей не смотрела назад, даже зажмурилась. Ей было смешно, неловко, немного страшно. Она почему-то решила довериться ему — может быть, глупо с ее стороны. Возможно, она пожалеет об этом завтра. Но вот прямо сейчас — это его проблема: доставить им обоим удовольствие. Рей едва сдержала идиотское хихиканье: в ее первый раз с его размером это будет очень, очень непросто.

Наконец она услышала щелчок крышки: Кайло таки принес с собой смазку. К сожалению, с запахом. Рей сцепила зубы, стараясь не хохотать. Наконец не выдержала:  
— Ты так любишь бананы или ты им мстишь? — спросила, давясь смешками.

— Я купил это сегодня утром, — ровно ответил Кайло. — Спешил и не посмотрел на этикетку.  
Он тронул ее между ягодиц уже скользкой от смазки рукой, погладил тугое колечко и надавил большим пальцем. Вставил сразу по основание ладони. Рей зашипела, чувствуя, как растягиваются мускулы, болезненно и жгуче. Постаралась дышать размеренно.  
Кайло свободной и чистой рукой стал поглаживать ее припухшие от жесткого секса складочки, тереть клитор.

— Я бы не стал делать фото без разрешения, — заметил вслух. — Но на вид очень горячо, боюсь в штаны кончить.  
Наконец она расслабилась вокруг его пальца, и тогда он двинул им. На дюйм обратно и снова внутрь. Покачивая рукой, чуть поворачивая, туда и сюда.

Теперь палец почти совсем выходил и входил на полную. И в какой-то момент два пальца другой руки скользнули в киску Рей. Она охнула от новизны — непристойно, горячо, она заполнена им везде.  
Не прекращая трахать ее, Кайло провел языком по её ягодице. Рей зажмурилась и решилась:  
— Шлепни меня!

Кайло не ответил, а пальцы его пропали. Рей хныкнула от потери стимуляции, но потребовать вернуть ласки не успела. Уже два пальца толкнулись в неё сзади, и Рей охнула. Кайло сильно прихватил её задницу, сильнее надавил… Рей ахнула, когда почувствовала, как он растягивает её.

Два пальца! Всего два пальца, а она уже готова умолять прекратить… И тут её ягодицу обожгло чувствительным шлепком! Рей взвизгнула, дёрнулась от неожиданности и, сжавшись, поняла, что сумела принять пальцы Кайло в себя.  
Он склонился над ней, зализал место шлепка, свободной рукой выводил узоры на её спине. А ещё он стал едва заметно двигать кистью, и пальцами в ней, — чуть-чуть растягивая, создавая сладкую вибрацию.  
Рей трепетала. От новизны ощущений, а ещё… От заоблачного невообразимого уровня доверия — она позволяла ему трогать себя так, готова была позволить больше… Ведь не за проект же?  
— Скажи что-нибудь, Кайло… — голос её дрожал. Она сама не знала, что хотела услышать.  
— Мое время до утра, — Кайло начал двигать рукой сильнее, говорил чуть нараспев. — Утром ты снова наденешь юбку, наденешь свою ледяную маску. Но пока ночь не кончилась, ты моя.

Рей глубоко вздохнула, когда он чуть развел пальцы.

— И ничего не изменится завтра, — еще тише проговорил. — Если сама не захочешь!

Рей хотела ответить, но он снова шлепнул ее по заднице и лизнул горящую кожу, и опять шлепнул чуть ниже, по бедру — поцеловал. Она взвизгивала и немного подпрыгивала. А он убрал руку, зашелестел оберткой. Она повернулась — Кайло как раз надевал презерватив и распределял по члену дополнительную смазку.  
— Будет больно, поэтому помни про стоп-слово, — предупредил, криво улыбаясь. — Для тебя это просто подвиг, такое в себя принять. Это достойно еще одного сертификата на стенку!  
Рей нервно хихикнула — поняла, что Кайло несет чушь от волнения. Он развел ее ягодицы, надавил головкой. Она попыталась расслабиться. Было больно, конечно. Но не настолько, чтобы соскакивать и убегать с криком. И одновременно она вся горела, чувствуя себя просто херовой языческой жрицей, которая вот так вот богу поклоняется. Ей странным образом хотелось посмотреть, как она выглядит со стороны.

Она не выдержала, начала поглаживать себя, пользуясь тем, что у Кайло руки заняты.  
— Куда торопишься? — хохотнул он. — Я не разрешал тебе кончать.  
Член протолкнулся сквозь двойное колечко мышц, и Кайло замер, давая ей привыкнуть.  
Рей ахнула. Это было больно, да, но больше странно. Как на велосипеде задом наперёд ехать. Кайло не двигался. Его руки на её талии слегка подрагивали. Рей почувствовала, как он скользит ладонью по спине туда, где они соединяются, касается её и себя. Он словно сам поверить не мог, что сделал это.

— Тебе… больно? — спросил хрипло, виновато. Рей промолчала: не хотела пока отвечать. Она привыкала к ощущениям, которые уверенно катились от «больно» к «необычно», а дальше следовало «хорошо».

— Твое время до утра — у меня дома, — прохрипела Рей, двинувшись чуть назад, потом вперёд — сама скользила на нем, привыкала. — Жениться не нужно, но домой завезти и сгрузить в меня в горячую ванну ты обязан, как честный человек.

— Я… — начал Кайло, задохнулся. Его голос сломался, но он все же закончил неуверенным полушепотом: — Живу ближе…

И чтобы скрыть эффект от своих слов, он начал мягко покачиваться в ней. Осторожно двигаясь внутри нее. И конечно, занялся клитором.

А Рей вдруг поняла, что хотела бы попробовать ещё раз… Только немного иначе — чтобы Кайло обнимал её крепко, лёжа на боку. Они бы не двигались почти — полное доверие, идеальное единение, только его руки не ленились бы совсем. Он и сейчас ласкал её почти отчаянно, похоже, снова возомнил себе ерунду какую-то. Они обязательно поговорят. Потом. Утром. У него дома.

Рей потеряла мысль. Кайло качнулся вперёд, затем назад, почти вышел. Вперед-назад, — он ускорялся, крепко удерживая её бедра на месте. Когда Рей толкнулась ему навстречу, Кайло застонал, замер.

— Я… сам… — пробормотал умоляюще. Он стал двигаться словно заново, медленно, осторожно. — Я так кончу… быстро.  
Но прямо сейчас Рей хотелось совершенно другого ритма!

Она снова нетерпеливо толкнулась назад. И тут он ее шлепнул по киске — легонько и ласково, так что получилось обжигающе, а не больно.  
— Какая ты жадная и нетерпеливая! — шепнул почти сердито.  
Навалился на нее, подсунул руку — и обхватил ее горло длинными пальцами.  
Снова начал двигаться: коротко, жестко. И сжал пальцы. Он не душил ее: только ограничивал, так что вдохи давались с трудом, легкие горели, и кровь пульсировала в голове — и в киске.  
Тугой узел напряжения и возбуждения внизу ее живота распустился огненным цветком. Рот открылся, носочки подогнулись, она когтила диван, будто кошка, кончая с огромным членом в заднице и рукой на горле в счёт премии Кайло. Она едва ли заметила его собственную пульсацию, но в оргазме он прихватил ее шею губами и зубами, и Рей словила афтершок и обморок.  
Очнулась почти сразу — на боку, прижатая к Кайло спиной. И он все еще был глубоко в ней. Поглаживал ее клитор, вызывая флэшбэки наслаждения.  
— Прости, еще немного, — сказал чуточку виновато. — Я увлекся и… В общем, надо подождать, чтоб без проблем вытащить.

— И что дальше? — Рей чувствовала себя необычно. Защищенной. Удовлетворенной.  
— Ты мне еще минет должна, — Кайло улыбнулся ей в шею. — Можем перенести.

— К тебе? — Рей понятия не имела, как будет двигаться дальше, вообще шевелиться. Единственное, что ей хотелось — заснуть в обнимку с Кайло. Но после душа и на нормальной кровати.  
— Ко мне, — хмыкнул он, пряча улыбку.

— Тогда завтра у нас выходной, — торжественно возвестила Рей и потянулась за поцелуем.  
— Завтра и так выходной, и послезавтра, — Кайло не торопился целовать её в губы, оставлял крошечные поцелуи на её лице, поглаживал шею, невесомо ласкал грудь.

— Я тоже много работала и заслужила премию… — пошутила Рей, а сама замерла: этот странный иносказательный разговор был смешным и неловким, но на большее она не была способна.

— Ну давай, скажи, что ты хочешь в качестве премии, — подначил ее Кайло. Он все еще был тверд, и Рей не могла перестать думать о перспективах. О том, сколько всего ей хочется попробовать. Рей задумалась, как сформулировать, чтоб было не обидно и чтоб не казаться ноющей от недотраха сучкой.

Кайло, будто нарочно, снова скользнул в нее пальцем, и Рей не удержала с губ тихое хныканье.  
— Я хочу секс, — наконец решилась она. — Не менее четырех раз в неделю.  
— Это вместо повышения зарплаты? — Кайло заметно повеселел.  
— Нет, придурок! — Рей лягнула его пяткой. — Завтра же я сделаю тебя партнером. Сам себе повышай. Секс отдельно.

— Посмотрим, — Кайло удвоил старания, пытаясь выбить из нее еще один оргазм.  
— Это значит да? — Рей подогнула колени к груди, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
— Это значит да.


End file.
